A Meeting in the Coffee Shop
by xKathlyn102
Summary: Harry met a certain someone in a muggle coffee shop. A year later, he met her again. In the Hogwarts Express.


**Summary: Harry accidentally meet Hermione. And they meet again on Hogwarts Express. Will this change their lives?**

**Disclaimer: 0% me, 100% JKR.**

**A/N: So... This is my second Harmony fanfic (the first one is The Boggart, you can find it in my profile.) I'm really sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm only 13 and I'm from a non-English country. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"1 chocolate ice blend and a piece of oreo donat please," a bushy-haired girl says.

"1 vanilla milkshake and 3 slice of strawberry pie" a boy with messy haired says behind her. The girl turn around to face the boy.

"Halo," she said.

"Hey" he said.

"Here's your order," the waitress said, handing over the donat and chocolate ice blend to the girl, "And here's yours" she said to the boy, giving him the milkshake and pie.

"Wanna take a seat?" the boy ask.

"Sure." She said. The boy smiled and guide her to the nearest table. He pulled her chair, and she said, "Thank you" she sits, and he push back the chair. The boy sit infront of the girl, and ask, "What's your name?"

"Hermione, what's yours?" she asked back.

"Harry." He replied.

"Well, hello Harry" she said, helding out her hand. Harry shake it, and when they're about to started another conversation, a woman voice scream,

"HARRY! WHERE'S DUDLEY'S ORDER?"

"Sorry, gotta go. That's my aunt calling and she really doesn't like to be kept waiting." Harry said, running to the door. "Bye!" he said on the the last minute before running out.

"Bye." Hermione sighed. She enjoys his company and wished that they could talk a bit longer.

**A year later... On Hogwarts Express**

The compartment door slide open, pausing Harry and Ron's conversation. Standing there, is a girl wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." she said. She look around the room, and her eyes meet Harry's. "I know you! Last year, on a coffee shop."

Harry nodded, the scene flashed on his brain, "Hermione, right?" he said.

"Yes... And you're Harry?" Hermione said, sitting next to him. "So, you're on Hogwarts too?"

"Yes, I just knew a few weeks ago." Harry said, "Oh, and this is Ron"

Hermione nodded to Ron, and pull her hands, "Hermione. Hermione Granger." she said.

"Ron. Ronald Weasley." Ron said, shaking Hermione's hands.

"So, which house do you expect to get it?" Hermione ask, facing Harry again.

"I don't know. Gryffindor sounds pretty good, but I think I'm more of a Hufflepuff" Harry admitted. They keep chatting and talking, leaving Ron unnoticed.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron said, trying to get Harry's attention off Hermione. They've been talking about Hogwarts this past hour, and Ron is started to get bored. He is not used being ignored. "HARRY!" he said, almost screaming.

"What, Ron?" Harry said, almost pissed. He really doesn't like to be interrupted, especially during his conversation with Hermione.

"I think we better change." Ron said, he looked at Hermione. She doesn't seem to noticed it, because her eyes are on Harry. Ron faked a cough, and Hermione understand that she is welcome to get out.

"Right, I'm going to leave now. See you later, Harry!" Hermione said, standing up. Just before, she got out, she remembers something, "And see you Ron." Hermione walk out, and slide the door closed behind her.

Ron closed the curtains and started getting change, "What's wrong with you? You're like attached to that girl." Ron grumble, "You completely ignores me!"

"Sorry. "Harry answer, "It's just her story is so fascinating about Hogwarts. You know, the ceiling on the Great Hall-it's the place where we eats and other important stuffs- is bewitched to look like the real sky! How awesome is that?"

"But, you could just ask me, you know." Ron said, "I have 5 brothers who all attend Hogwarts!"

"I've said I'm sorry!" Harry asked, tidying up his robes. After dressed, he waited for Hermione to come back, but she didn't. Harry kinda missed her a bit.

A few minutes later, they arrive at Hogwarts. The place where all the amazing journeys happens.

**3 years later... A week before the Yule Ball**

"Next week is the Yule Ball! And I don't have a date!" Harry said to Ron, one day on their Charm class. Professor Filtwick can't handle the class exctiment about the Yule Ball, so he partner them up and told them to practice some spells.

"I know... Me too!" Ron said, still trying to Accio the pillow near them, since he's too lazy to get up and take it.

"I want to ask Hermione... But, I don't know how." Harry said.

"Just ask her! Like, you never ask a girl out before?" Ron asked, "Accio!" he said, but the pillow still won't come to him.

"No..." Harry anwers, his head down. He's a total zero when it comes to girls. He never talk to any girl before he cames to Hogwarts. All the girls on his school thinks he's a complete loser. In Hogwarts, the only girl he ever talks to is Hermione. Maybe, Ginny sometimes. But, the rest? Maybe just a quick "hey" or what.

"ACCIO!" Ron said, still the pillow stay still, "Just said, Hey Hermione, wanna go to the ball with me? That simple..."

"Well... I'm going to ask her later than if it's really that simple." Harry said, "Accio pillow" he said later. The pillow immediatly come to him, and he toss it to Ron.

"Whoa... How the hell did you do that? I've tried for like ages!" Ron said, stunned by how easy Harry done it.

"You forget to say pillow" Harry said, shrugging off like it's not big deal.

Still stunned, Ron lay down with the pillow. "Speaking of the Yule Ball, I've got a date." Ron said.

"Really? How?" Harry said, shocked that his best mate could get a date faster than him. Ron never really the spotlight, but maybe, if you had the courage, you don't need to be the spotlight. "With who?"

"You know that blonde Ravenclaw a year below us? Luna Lovegood? Ginny's bestfriend?" Ron said. "I asked her."

"Really? Way to go man!" Harry said, raising his hand to high five with Ron. "I have no idea... When?"

"Yesterday..." Ron replies, when Harry keep looking at him, he sighed and said "Ok, ok... I think she's pretty, that's all" His face starting to get redder than his hair.

"Awww... Who's in love?" Harry jokes, "Ron and Luna sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Well, maybe I like her a bit." Admit Ron, "But, look at you? All smitten with Hermione?"

"I don't smitten with Hermione!" Harry said.

"Really? Okay, so your face lit up when she enters the room. You always pay attention to her, about every single thing! Even about that SPEW thing. You steal glance to her. Should I contiune?" Ron jokes

"Okay, okay... I just think she's pretty. Prettier than Luna." Harry said, fully aware that this would come to a debate.

"NO! She is not prettier than Luna!" Ron said, defending his girl. They spend the rest of Charms arguing about who's prettier. Hermione, however, is partnered with Parvati Patil. And she sits just 2 tables next to Ron and Harry.

She heards the whole conversation, and she's kinda happy that Harry thinks that she is pretty. And all those stuff Ron said about Harry being smitten with her, it's just doesn't make sense. But, she thinks it twice, and realized that Ron is right.

She suddenly feel different. She's doesn't know why, and then it hits her. She like Harry, a lot. During the 3 years of their friendship, slowly, but surely, Hermione Granger started to fall for her bestfriend, Harry Potter.

The bell rings, and they pack up their things. Though Hermione did listen to Harry & Ron's conversation, she missed the part where Harry said that he wants to take her to the ball. So, she came to them and said casually, "Hey..." she said.

Harry suddenly feel nervous, 'This is the time...' he thinks. He look at Ron, and he gived him a supporting nod, 'DO IT!' he whispered.

"Ummm... Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry said, "Like, in private?"

"Sure, Harry." Hermione said. They both walk away from the crowd and reached an empty corridor. "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked when they're alone.

"Um... Woudlyougototheballwithme?" Harry said, so fast that he, himself could barely hear it.

"Sorry?" Hermione said, confused, "I don't understand, Harry."

"Would you go to the ball with me?" Harry said, still kinda fast, but Hermione understand.

"I..." Hermione said, stopping there. "Would love to!" She contiunes, smilling so big.

Harry doesn't answer, he just hug Hermione. Really, really tight. Hermione hugs him too, thinking that Harry would let go. But he didn't. Because, he just \realized that he is in love with Hermione, his bestfriend.

Harry finally let go, but he stills have Hermione on his arms. Suddenly, without any warning, he steps closer. He could hear Hermione's breath, they're so close, and getting closer. Their lips are just a few inches away now. And then, he did it. He kissed Hermione.

Hermione was shocked, but it took her a second before she kissed Harry back. That kiss... Was amazing, it's a sweet, innoccent, but full of love, and she realized something, she's doesn't just like Harry. She... Loves him. They kept kissing, until Harry pull apart.

Harry look at Hermione's intelligent, brown eyes, and he said, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione look at Harry's bright, green eyes, and she said, "I love you, Harry."

* * *

**Soo... How is it? Good? Bad? Cupcakes for reviews!**


End file.
